


In The Sunlight

by TriplePirouette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little ficlet of a scene that I want to see in the premiere (or really ANY time this season).

Mr. Gold stood in the doorway to his bedroom, spinning the head of his cane in his hands. A hint of a smile lifted the corner of his lips as he stared at the woman in his bed, a woman he never thought he'd ever see again.

 

Belle was asleep, face down. Her hair was mussed, but pulled away from her face. The sheets were tangled around her hips, her back bared to the room and the golden sunlight streaming through the curtains. She shifted, pulling the pillow under her cheek closer and sighed in her sleep.

 

He still couldn't grasp the emotions surging through him, the way he felt when he looked at her. There was surprise and disbelief, love and lust, sorrow and loss. They twisted around one another until he could nearly feel his whole body shaking. He was afraid if he turned away or even blinked that he'd come to find she was just a delusion, a mistake; that she'd never been there at all.

 

She looked like an angel, a muse brought to life under the sunlight, his sheets wrapped around her and her fist tucked under her chin. He didn't want to leave her, didn't want to venture out into the world that had taken her from him, that had taken his son from him. He wanted to grasp onto any little piece of happiness that he was allowed, hold tight to it and never turn back.

 

There was work to do, however. He needed to get his son back and some things, no matter Belle's opinion, could simply not stand. He had a witch to visit.

 

He set his cane on the floor and though it was quiet, it was enough to rouse Belle to a small squirm, her eyes blinking. “Rum?” She asked, her voice heavy with sleep. She reached out her hand, waiting until he limped back to the bed, taking her fingers and kissing her knuckles before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

 

“Just a little business, my dear. I'll be back soon.” He gently let her hand fall back to the pillow, reaching over to brush an errant hair from her eyes before he turned away.

 

She reached out and caught his wrist and tugged with just enough force to make him turn back. “Rumplestiltskin, please...” She pressed up on an elbow, looking up to him with wide blue eyes. “Don't do anything rash. Not now. Not when I have you again.”

 

His breath caught as he sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping her jaw in his hand. He kissed her softly, still in shock that he could do such a thing. “I can't let this stand, but I will...” He sighed, tipping his forehead into hers, “I will use discretion.” He stood, a smile slowly drifting on his face as he watched her pale skin nearly glow in the sunlight. “I'll be back soon.”

 

Belle smiled brightly, laying back down and pulling the blanket to her chest, wriggling happily in the bed. “I'll be waiting.”  


End file.
